As the Internet of Things grows, more and more uniquely identifiable embedded computing devices will require configuration, inspection, updating, and other administrative tasks. However, the hardware in which such devices are embedded may include limited user interface elements and, for security or design purposes or otherwise, may rely solely on wireless communication protocols and, therefore, lack a port for a wired communication interface. These characteristics create certain challenges for administrators seeking to configure, inspect, update, or perform other administrative tasks on the embedded computing device. A further challenge is presented when the device to be administered is one of a plurality of similar devices and is not visibly distinguishable from the plurality of similar devices.